coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7580 (18th April 2011)
Plot Chris tries to be romantic with Maria in the morning but she's not forthcoming. In the wake of Maria's resignation, Frank wins round the factory girls with charm and the promise of cakes. It's the day of Kevin and Sally's hearing. Rosie offers to babysit for Kevin when he tells her that Sunita's dropped out. Chris is paranoid about the distance forming between him and Maria. He asks Cheryl if she has said anything to her. Anna is still frosty with Eddie because of his lack of commitment to Faye. Chesney is worried when Katy's morning sickness kicks in. Carla tries to placate a furious Maria. Fiz is worried when John feels numb and resolves to come off his medication. The factory workers try to listen in on Maria and Carla's heated conversation. Frank stops Maria on the Street in an attempt to explain. Carla leads him away from an angry and upset Maria. Chris startles Maria on the Street, her cross reaction leads him to believe that he's the root of her problems. Sylvia takes charge of the café and Roy does his best to avoid her, leaving Hayley worried. Kevin's lawyer brings up Sally's affair with Ian Davenport. Sally is left fuming. Eddie drops a bombshell on Anna. He's been offered a job with Len in Germany. Chris comes clean about his past with Cheryl to Maria. Fiz does her best to hide the contact with Joy Fishwick's solicitor from John. Maria tells Chris about Frank. Chris storms out and confronts a frightened Frank. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mark Bright - Paul Albertson *Jane Bridley - Maureen Lunt *Judge - Michael Müller (Credited as "Michael Mueller") Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Courtroom Notes *First appearance of Liam Connor since 25th December 2010. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin remains hopeful that his marriage can still be saved as the legal hearing begins; and the solicitor for Joy's estate tries to get in touch with Fiz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,240,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2011 episodes